


Dear Lillie

by Sylvas



Series: Lillie And Moon Are Cute [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: I had to write to you. I had to say something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the ending of Pokemon Sun/Moon. 
> 
> I had no idea how to tag this.

Dear Lillie, 

How are you? How is Kanto? I've read that the weather is very nice this time of year. 

I wrote this in pen, so I can't erase that. But I didn't know what else to write after that. I'm so confused and I feel a little sick thinking about this. But I have to say something. I'm sorry if this letter turns out to be a huge mess.

I'm sorry it took me so long to write to you. To be honest, I was angry. I thought maybe you didn't want to be around me after all, so it'd be a waste of time. I just can't stand to think about it anymore. It's kind of all I can think about. 

Why didn't you tell me you were going? 

Did you want to not be around me? Did you think it would be a cute surprise? Did you think I would want to come with you, and you didn't want me to? I don't understand. 

But it's not fair for me to be angry. Maybe you were just scared to say it, the same way I have been scared to write this letter. And that's okay. It's okay to be scared sometimes. But when I'm scared, I always think of you. And now you aren't here, and everything is harder. 

Lillie, I thought that our adventure was only just beginning. And I was so excited and happy! I'm sure to everyone else, it felt like I had finished. When I became the Champion, I'd reached my goal. But that's not how I felt at all! When you and I snuck off to thank Tapu Koko, I felt like - that was the real journey. That was what I had worked towards all this time. To explore new places with you... with just us, and my Pokemon, and maybe your Pokemon, too. Not because we had to save the world, or complete a trial, or anything like that. Just... for us. 

I was so happy in that moment, Lillie. And I thought you were, too. But you left anyway. Was it not enough?

Hau and Gladion think I'm being silly. Hau says he knows it's just because you want to go on your own adventure, like us. Gladion says you're just determined to help your mother, and that you had to see it through. And those things make sense, but I don't believe them. No... it's more that I feel like there's something else. I think you don't like me. Wouldn't you have told me, if you liked me? 

But maybe you do. I mean... we were friends, weren't we? We had so much fun together, and saw so many new places, and... it just doesn't make sense... unless you figured out how I felt about you. 

I hate that I'm a girl. I love everything about being a girl, except that it's wrong to feel like I feel about you. But my mom says it's not wrong! And the Professor says it's not wrong, and Hau was really weirded out at first but he says he thinks it's cool, and now we talk about girls all the time! But none of that matters because I scared you away. Or you just think I'm gross and don't want to be around me. Or something. 

I just need to know, Lillie. Please tell me. Do you hate me? Are you afraid of me? Do you still want to be friends? I promise, we can be friends, and I won't do anything weird! I just want to see you again, and to be a part of your adventures, the same way you were such a wonderful part of mine. 

Everyone can tell that I'm sad that you're gone. And everyone says that you just had to do what was right for you. And I understand that. So... if you really don't want to come back, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, then I understand. I guess it would be too awkward for you to write back and tell me that, but if you could just tell me somehow, then I would really appreciate it. 

I guess that's all I have to say. You've heard how busy I've been from Gladion and Hau by now, I'm sure, so I don't need to recap any of that. Nebby is doing well. She misses you, maybe more than I do even, and she seems bored sometimes. She makes me think of you, and that's hard for me, but I do my best to keep her happy and healthy. Maybe if you become a strong enough Trainer, you can look after her again, and she'll be happier with you. 

Well... please write back. I miss you, and I hope you're having a lot of fun, because no matter what, I care about you a lot, Lillie! 

Sincerely, 

...


End file.
